


I will remember you (will you remember me?)

by TheSpideyRanger



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Some Fluff, There's a baby, Wayhaught - Freeform, Welcome, based on a prompt, but mainly angst, wayhaught finds a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpideyRanger/pseuds/TheSpideyRanger
Summary: Based on the prompt: WAYHAUGHT finds a baby. Waverly storms off from the homestead after a fight with Wynonna/Nicole and she finds a baby in the woods.That's basically the whole summary: Wayhaught find and look after a baby with the help of Wynonna.Post Alice/Pre Season 3.





	I will remember you (will you remember me?)

Wynonna had been ten whiskey shots and several beers in when she thought it would be a good idea to go revenant hunting at two in the afternoon with no Peacemaker. No backup. No plan. No thought for her own wellbeing. Truth be told, it was some kind of un-Earply miracle that Nicole and Waverly had found her when they did to stop her from going “all Wynonna” on a bar full of revenants without Peacemaker.

 

Truth be told, Wynonna was glad, (not that she’d say that out loud), they had stopped her in time. Stopped her before she did something stupid like get herself killed and leave the curse to reset so that the responsibility fell on....

 

The drive back to the homestead had been quiet, what with Wynonna nearly passed out in the backseat of Nicole’s cruiser, Waverly sat tensely in the front seat, and Nicole just focusing on the road ahead and trying to block out the obvious tension in the car.

 

Needless to say, it was a long drive.

 

The car had barely come to a stop before Wynonna was clumsily stumbling out of the door; Waverly was quick to follow her sister and attempted to steady her drunken staggering on her way to the front door. Wynonna just shrugged her off and stomped up the porch steps, slamming the door behind her, leaving the younger Earp in her wake.

 

Waverly sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the kitchen light turn on, Wynonna obviously on the hunt for more alcohol. She didn’t know what else she could do; didn’t know what Wynonna needed from her, what she  _ wanted  _ from her, but, she wouldn’t let Wynonna self destruct. Not again. 

 

They were adults now.

 

They had responsibilities with the curse and the remaining revenants and Bulshar rising. There was so much they still had to do and Waverly didn’t know if Wynonna even cared anymore. She’d been more reckless, drinking more, disappearing whenever to wherever...

 

No. 

 

Of  _ course _ Wynonna cared, maybe not about herself, but she did. So much.

 

Waverly was in the middle of internally berating herself when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, a cold cheek coming into contact with her own.

 

“Hey, I could hear you otherthinking from the cruiser. You okay?” Nicole asked as she tightened her hold on Waverly. She didn’t expect an answer, neither Earp seemed capable of verbally sharing how they really felt at the minute, no matter how many times Nicole checked. 

Wynonna was an open book, of sorts; her emotions were shown in how she dealt with things. The drinking. The fighting. The cold shoulder. Wynonna was going through it, rightfully so - she had just sent her baby away for their own safety, and Nicole was happy to let herself be a metaphorical punching bag for Wynonna’s pain so long as she was getting better. 

 

But Waverly… Waverly was another story. 

 

The youngest Earp has gotten so used to catering herself to other people’s wants and needs that she doesn’t give herself the opportunity to let herself want what she wants and need what she needs. She doesn’t give herself the time to process her feelings because she’s so focused on being there for everyone else.

 

Nicole heard Waverly sigh as the latter pulled away from the warm embrace, once again wrapping her arms around herself. Waverly avoided eye contact, instead looking at the laces of Nicole’s work boots, as she answered.

 

“I’m fine.” Nicole resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the automatic response. She’d been getting variations of ‘I’m fine’ for the last few days and she could tell that Waverly was anythything but.

 

“You know, it’s okay if you’re not.” Nicole remarked as she attempted to catch Waverly’s gaze. “You lost her, too…” she trailed off. 

 

If she had to coax Waverly into facing her emotions, then she would. Bottling them up for the sake of others was anything but healthy.

 

“Nicole, no, I’m fine, okay?” Waverly snapped, finally making eye contact for a brief second. “Besides, I’m not the one who had to give her away. I’m not the one who had to give up my daughter.” Waverly’s voice tapered off, her breathe catching.

 

_ Finally,  _ Nicole thought,  _ something. _

 

“She’s still your niece.” Waverly’s head snapped up, her eyes ablaze.

 

“Is she?” She spat, her voice strained.

 

Waverly’s eyes were swimming with tears she refused to let fall and Nicole could smack herself for taking the conversation in this direction.

 

“Waves…” 

 

Waverly lifted a hand up and shook her head, turning away from Nicole and following Wynonna into the homestead.

 

She found her sister practically passed out against the kitchen table, an open bottle of whiskey held firmly in her hand, and Waverly fought the urge to let the tears that had been begging to fall go at the sight.

 

Slowly, she made her way over to Wynonna and took the bottle out of her hand, putting it to the side as she tried to make Wynonna sit up so she could take her to bed.

 

“C’mon, Wy, let’s get you to bed, huh?” Waverly whispered, wrapping an arm around Wynonna’s back as she spoke, trying to get the heir to stand.

 

“Stop.” Wynonna slurred, pushing Waverly away in her drunken stupor. “I don’t need you smothering me, Waverly, just go.” 

 

Nicole watched from her place in the doorway as Waverly instantly took a step away from her sister, her arms instinctively going around her waist in a defence mechanism Nicole knew far too well.

 

She took this as her queue to intervene.

 

“Wynonna I think it’s time to hit the hay, yeah?” She only received a grunt in response and took that as an invitation to practically drag Wynonna’s near limp body to the couch in the living room.

 

She crashed there more nights than her own bed - too drunk to make the extra effort.

 

Waverly just watched as Wynonna let  _ Nicole  _ help her. Not her. She obviously didn’t want Waverly’s help. She’d pretty much just said so herself, and demonstrated as such when she wasn’t trusted enough to be in on the plans for Alice…

 

Waverly’s breathe caught in her throat.

 

_ Does Wynonna even need my help?  _ Waverly thought as a stray tear falling down her face,  _ does she even want me here?  _ That thought finally broke the dam, the reality of it too real for her to handle.

 

Waverly ran out of the kitchen and through the front door, she couldn’t stand to be in the homestead anymore.

 

She ran for ten minutes until she found the spot in the woods she used to run to as a kid when things at home became too much: when Daddy wouldn’t stop yelling, when Mama left, when Willa was being, well, Willa. She’d found a tree on the edge of the boundary that seemed to stretch further into the sky than the others, and even though it made her feel small in comparison, it made her feel safe, protected. 

 

She can’t remember the last time she came here, sometime before she moved in with Gus and Curtis, probably.

 

Waverly slumped against the tree and finally let herself cry over everything she had been holding in for the past few days.

 

She cried over the fact that Wynonna didn’t seem to need her; that Wynonna obviously didn’t trust her enough to know about Alice and how she was going to send her away. Didn’t Waverly deserve to know? Was she not enough of an Earp, regardless of what Wynonna said, to know what was going to happen to her niece? If she could even call her that...

 

Could Wynonna really not trust her after she gave up Doc’s ring to save Nicole? Had she lost the trust she’d tried so hard to earn since Wynonna came back? 

 

She had no reason to be upset. She hadn’t been the one to give Alive up. There was a high chance she wasn’t even related to the newborn. She didn’t have the right to be upset over this.

 

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t.

 

Just as Waverly was calming down, she heard whimpers that weren’t her own.

 

“Hello?” She called out into the woods. “Is anyone there?”

 

When she didn’t get a response she ventured further into the woods to investigate the noise and what she found was not exactly what she expected to find in the middle of the woods.

 

There was a baby wrapped up in a dark blue blanket, resting precariously on the lower branch of a tree. Waverly looked around to see if there was anyone around who could account for this child, but, when she didn’t see anyone, she picked up the whimpering baby and took it back to her tree.

 

She’d been sat in the woods for what felt like hours, just holding the baby, singing to it when it seemed to get agitated, when Nicole found her.

 

“Waves?” Nicole called out, her voice soft so as to not disturb her girlfriend and the bundle in her arms. When she didn’t get a response she slowly inched her way forward and kneeled next to Waverly, taking a look at the baby in her arms.

 

“She kind of looks like Alice…” She trailed off.

 

Waverly jumped at the voice, having not noticed Nicole was there. She looked up and saw her girlfriend looking down at the baby with a soft look on her face.

“What?” She questioned. She’d been too enthralled by the bundle in her arms to pay attention to anything else.

 

Nicole just smiled.

 

“I said, she kind of looks like Alice.” Waverly nodded as her gaze fell from her girlfriend’s face and back down to the baby. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t noticed the resemblance between the infantsearlier.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You don’t think…”

 

“No.” Waverly cut her off before she could form the rest of that sentence. “The eyes… They’re different. Alice has her Mama’s eyes.”

 

“Right.” Nicole nodded, wrapping an arm around Waverly.

 

They sat for a short while longer, enough for the sun to begin to set behind the mountains, the sky taking on a warm pink glow. They decided to start walking back to the homestead. Not much had been said since Nicole found Waverly; there wasn’t too much to say right now.

 

Just as they made it back to the homestead, the sun had set, the baby was asleep in Waverly’s arms, and Nicole felt wholly unprepared to foster a baby.

 

“I should probably head into town. We don’t have any of the necessary things to look after a baby.” Nicole stated as she pulled away, already reaching for the keys to her cruiser.

 

“Actually…” Waverly’s voice tapered off, her gaze falling to the ground. She didn’t want to have to continue her sentence, hoping she wouldn’t have to admit she  _ had  _ been baby shopping, that  _ she _ had bought all the diapers, the pacifiers, the baby clothes, the toys, everything they’d need for a baby that, she later found out, they wouldn’t be keeping around. 

 

Nicole’s eyes widened in realisation as she took in Waverly’s demeanour; took in what was being said without explicitly being said.

 

“Oh, baby…” Nicole stepped forward to engulf Waverly in a hug, careful not to smother the tiny being in between them. She didn’t know what else to do except hug her girlfriend. How had she missed this? How long had Waverly been preparing for this? Knowing her girlfriend, it was probably the minute she knew she was going to be an aunt. Nicole pulled away from the embrace and, keeping a steady grip on Waverly’s shoulders, she placed a kiss on her forehead before imploring:

 

“Show me?”

 

Waverly shrugged out of Nicole’s grip and nodded, reaching down to hold her hand and lead her into the homestead, passed a sleeping Wynonna, and up to her room.

 

As they reached Waverly’s room, Nicole took the baby from Waverly’s arms and placed them on the bed, surrounding them in the many pillows available to keep them securely in place.

 

Waverly stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, her fingers tangling and untangling themselves, her teeth working her bottom lip over and over, as she waited for Nicole to turn around. Her anxiety and embarrassment about this situation beginning to overwhelm her. She’s not embarrassed that she bought the things, exactly, okay maybe a little, but she’s more embarrassed about the fact that she had actually kept all of the items and that she hid them in a box in the back of her closet.

 

She should have just gotten rid of them.

 

But that would mean giving up the hope that they’d get Alive back while she was still a baby, or at least young enough to enjoy all of the things. She could have stored them in the attic, or the barn, anywhere but her bedroom closet - if only those were places she could sneak off to without alerting anyone with squeaky door hinges or creaky floorboards.

 

The closet, her own room, offered her the accessibility to grieve when she had a moment alone, to dream of an alternative where there was a small child sat on the floor playing with the toys, babbling happily in a cute onesie with some cheesy slogan. 

 

Instead there was an empty space and a pointless mess on the floor as well as in her heart.

 

“Baby?” Waverly heard Nicole say and she looked up to see Nicole giving her a soft look, her hand extended waiting for Waverly’s to fill the space - and she did.

 

Waverly guided her to the closer, letting go briefly to open the door and reach inside, pulling out a box labelled  _ ‘Willa’  _ in writing that Nicole didn’t recognise _.  _ Upon seeing Nicole’s confused glance, Waverly gave a noncommittal shrug and said,

 

“It’s repurposed.” Nicole nodded and took the box out of her hands and noticing the weight, she frowned.

 

Waverly gestured for her to set the box in the middle of the floor and sat herself down, waiting expectantly for Nicole to join her.

 

Nicole sat slightly behind Waverly on her left, wrapping an arm around a slim waist and using the other as a prop to keep herself up as Waverly eased her weight into her embrace. She noticed a slight hesitance in the youngest Earp so she pressed a reaffirming kiss, or two, to the side of her neck and tightened her hold.

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” She reassured Waverly, who’d frozen just as she went to open the box, her voice a gentle whisper. Her breathe a small comfort on Waverly’s neck.

 

Leaning over Waverly’s shoulder to get a better view, she watched as the box was opened to reveal some diapers, pacifiers, a baby bottle, a soft yellow baby blanket, some stuffed toys, some toys for baby development, and on top of it all sat a slightly charred, well loved, old teddy bear.

 

“I’m guessing he was yours?” Nicole enquired as Waverly picked up the old teddy bear and held it close to her chest.

 

“He was Willa’s but... I never really had any toys or stuffed animals as a kid so I basically adopted him. She never missed him. She used to torture him, as you can see from all the burnt parts.” Waverly explained, brushing a hand over a particularly charred bit by the makeshift button eye Waverly had to sow to make the bear good enough for the baby.

 

Nicole nodded along, watching intently at how carefully Waverly handled the bear. He obviously meant a lot to her, if the bits and pieces of her childhood Nicole has been made privy to are anything to go by.

 

“Does he have a name?”

 

“Yeah, he’s called Mr. Plumpkins.” Waverly replied, sniffling slightly as she rose from the floor, padding over to the bed where the baby slept. She sat herself on the edge of the bed, just admiring the carefree expression on the small face, and placed the teddy bear close to the sleeping child, who instantly latched onto the bear.

 

Waverly smiled and wiped at a stray tear. Even though she knows this is never how things will be, this is how things  _ should  _ have been.

 

Calm, peaceful,  _ happy. _

 

***

 

Waverly had made a barely awake visit to the bathroom when she heard the baby begin to wail. Nicole had had to go work a night shift she had tried her best to get out of, but Waverly had sent her off with the reassurance that she and the baby would be perfectly fine. She had babysat for most of her time in high school, before she was old enough to work behind the bar at Shorty’s. 

 

So, she was the only one left to deal with the baby.

 

She finishes up as fast as she can and heads back to her room, only to find Wynonna stood in the centre of it with the baby in her arms, rocking them gently and singing an old lullaby that Waverly can vaguely remember Mama and Wynonna singing to her when she had nightmares as a kid to put her back to sleep.

 

It had always worked on her and, by the looks of it, it worked on this baby too.

 

“When were you going to tell me there was a baby in the house?” Wynonna interrogated without looking up, keeping her voice quiet to not wake up the baby in her arms. And even though she wasn’t looking up, Wynonna could perfectly imagine the expression Waverly was likely pulling right now just by the shuffling of her feet that she could see in her periphery.

 

It took a lot of Waverly’s energy, (she was  _ tired _ ), not to stomp her foot in indignation, though she did allow herself let out a small huff at Wynonna’s question.

 

“When were you going to tell me there  _ wasn’t  _ going to be a baby in the house?” Waverly snapped, instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth as she watched Wynonna’s rocking cease, a frown tugging at her lips as she placed the baby back into the pillow den. Waverly lifted a hand to her face and took a deep breath.

 

It was too late to get into this and Waverly wasn’t even sure if she wanted to. Ever. 

 

Wynonna had her reasons, and they were valid. But sometimes, most times, Waverly just wished she  _ told _ her instead of keeping it a secret. Getting her girlfriend to keep it a secret from her. Keeping her out of the loop. 

 

Didn’t she deserve to know? Waverly sighed and let her hand drop to her side.

 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” She apologised, watching the corner of Wynonna’s mouth twitch ever so slightly, her expression patient, her eyes as soft as ever.

 

“I kinda did.” Wynonna shrugged, edging her way towards her sister who still stood frozen in the doorway. She knew Waverly didn’t mean what she said, she was just frustrated. Hell, Wynonna would be too if her sister and her lover had conspired behind her back to send a baby away.

 

“No, you really didn’t.” Wynonna just tutted at Waverly, it was too late (early?) to deal with this, to place blame in a blameless situation. So, Wynonna just pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Why don’t you make some of that god awful fruit tea you’re so fond of and you can explain this whole situation to me because I know damn well Deputy Ginger Snap didn’t knock you up.”

 

***

 

“We really should name it.” Wynonna said randomly the next morning at breakfast. She was bouncing the baby on her lap, making silly faces and smiling when she’d elicit small giggles from the baby.

 

Waverly couldn’t help but let herself get swept up in the moment of what could have been.

 

“ _ ‘It’ _ ?” Nicole butt in, snapping Waverly out of her daydream. “One,  _ she’s  _ a girl. Two, she’s not a pet rock, we can’t exactly name her just like that. Besides, we can’t exactly keep her, either, Wynonna.” Waverly frowned at the last comment, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to her at all since she found the baby. Which, it hadn't. She’d been so swept up in the whole situation that she hadn’t even considered the fact that they can’t keep the baby.

 

Wynonna, on the other hand, completely disregarded everything Nicole had said and turned to Waverly, a mirthful grin on her face.

 

“I think she’d suit ‘Welcome’, don’t you think, babygirl?”

 

Waverly just rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, content to just watch Wynonna with the baby for now. They can deal with what to do with the baby later.

 

For now she justs want to pretend. Pretend that this is how it is and always has been. Pretend that they’re normal people, living a normal life, dealing with normal problems.

 

Maybe someday.

 

***

 

It had been a few days since the baby had been discovered and thanks to Nicole pulling some strings, she’d been able to remain in their care until CPS could come to Purgatory to investigate the situation.

 

It’s not often a baby is found in the woods outside a town in the middle of nowhere. There wasn’t exactly a certain protocol any of them could follow

 

Wynonna had taken to actually calling her ‘Welcome’ and taking care of her like she was her own. Be it from a genuine care for the baby or misplaced love for a baby recently lost. Either way, Wynonna was a natural.

 

Waverly always knew she’d be an amazing mother when the right time came.

 

Nicole had started her own investigation into the identity of the baby and who she belonged to. She checked hospital records, interviewed locals, she even canvassed the area in which the baby was found to see if any clues had been left. 

 

Every avenue had been a dead end. 

 

There was no record of this baby ever being born or any history of anyone, besides Wynonna, being pregnant in recent months. It was like the baby had appeared out of nowhere. Which was suspicious to say the least. But there wasn’t much that could be done about the situation.

 

All they could do was care for the mystery baby.

 

And they did.

 

Wynonna was currently sat in the living room with the baby sleeping peacefully on her torso, a pacifier hanging loosely from her mouth. She had a content smile of her own on her face as she watched the baby sleep. She looked so much like Alice that she sometimes felt herself slipping into a reality where this baby  _ was  _ Alice.

 

A reality where she kept her - the most precious thing she’d ever made. A reality where she could handle all the revenants and all the demons and get to keep her baby.

 

A perfect world.

 

But they didn’t live in a perfect world and sending Alice away to live with Gus was the best thing she could have done. 

 

_ Was it?  _ A tiny voice in the back of her head, that has been present since she made this decision, asks. It seems to have gotten louder in the days since they began to foster baby Welcome. Taunting her. Bringing her niggling doubts to the forefront of her mind.

 

What if she’d made too hasty a decision in sending her away? What if she didn’t have to send her away and she only did so because she was scared? Scared of the responsibility, of becoming a mother, of having another person to lose...

 

No. She’d made the right decision. Gus would take care of Alice like she had taken care of Waverly for all those years and Waverly, despite everything, had turned out amazing.

 

She was the best of them.

 

What kind of mother would she be if she put her own wants before the needs and safety of her own child?

 

Oh, right,  _ her own mother _ .

 

Wynonna shook her head as if that would get rid of the thoughts. She didn’t need to be thinking about  _ that _ situation right now.

 

That was a whole other mess she had to deal with, sooner or later. Preferably later. Way, way later.

 

Waverly stood in the doorway, a steaming mug of tea in hand, as she watched her sister cuddle with the baby and look after her as if she were her own. It was natural to Wynonna, not that Wynonna herself would know this, but caring for other people had always been second nature to her - even when they were kids.

 

How she interacted with Waverly from childhood up until this moment in time was a testament to that. 

 

Wynonna looked up when she felt eyes on her and saw her baby sister stood not too far away, a look on her face that Wynonna knew all too well - a look Wynonna received whenever she was caught with her guard down, when she was letting herself be soft and gentle.

 

Rolling her eyes, the eldest Earp gestured for her sister to join her on the couch, to which Waverly leapt at the invitation and sat as close to her sister as humanly possible, resting her head on her shoulder and reaching a hand out to smooth down the small tuft of hair on the baby’s head.

 

They sat like that for a while, contently watching the baby sleep, Waverly’s tea having long gone cold, when Nicole burst through the door. Wynonna sent a glare at the loud intrusion, whereas Waverly slowly approached her girlfriend, having noticed the glum look on her face.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, reaching one hand up to cup Nicole’s face, the other set on her waist, drawing her closer.

 

“CPS - they’re coming in an hour to take her away.” She explained, her voice low and monotone.

 

“What?!” Wynonna whisper yelled. “They can’t…” She trailed off, glancing down to the, thankfully, still sleeping baby in her arms. She wasn’t ready to give her up yet.

 

She didn’t know if she could do it again.

 

Nicole sent her a sad smile in understanding. It was hard for them all but she couldn’t even imagine how much harder it will be on Wynonna.

 

She actually had time to bond with this baby.

 

“They looked over the file I put together and decided that I had done enough investigation on their behalf and seeing as we’re not foster parents or going to adopt her, they’re coming to take her into foster care in an hour.” Nicole explained.

 

“Then I suppose we make the most of this final hour together.” Waverly proposed, receiving a small nod from Wynonna and a quiet  _ ‘definitely’ _ from Nicole.

 

They spent the first half hour taking turns holding the baby that had managed to sleep through the whole commotion until she finally awoke with a cry to be fed. Waverly was there in a flash with a bottle and teared up a little at the idea that this would be the last time she would get to do this with the baby. Nicole had taken it upon herself to bring down all of the toys for her to play with for the last half an hour.

 

And that is how they were when the fateful knock on the door came.

 

Waverly stood up with the baby and took her upstairs to get her ready, Wynonna following closely behind, while Nicole answered the door for the social worker who’d been assigned the case. The two made small talk until the Earp sisters came downstairs, the baby now in Wynonna’s arms and a small travel bag in Waverly’s.

 

Some pleasantries where exchanged, neither Earp wanting to have to let go just yet, but they couldn’t stall forever.

 

“I suppose I should get going.” The social worker announced and Wynonna felt her heart drop in her chest.

 

“Right, yeah, of course.” The heir held baby Welcome up to her face and watched as she instantly smiled when she recognised Wynonna’s face, reaching out with her tiny hands to grab at whatever she could. Wynonna let out a watery laugh and placed a long kiss on her forehead, before she held her close for the last time.

 

Waverly was already crying by the time Wynonna handed her the baby to say her last goodbyes. She felt arms embrace her from behind and she was thankful that, once again, Nicole was her rock. Waverly held the baby close, she still smelled strongly like the baby shampoo they’d used for her bath that morning.

 

Nicole reached around and held both Waverly and the baby in her arms, leaning over her girlfriends shoulder to place a kiss on a soft, chubby cheek.

 

The social worker observed the scene with a sympathetic look, knowing too well how attached one can get to a baby in such a small amount of time. She waited for the trio to be ready to hand the baby over, feeling no need to rush them in this circumstance.

 

With one last kiss on the nose, Waverly placed the baby into the social worker’s arms.

 

“I’ll make sure to send my updates on the little one to Officer Haught.” The social worker reassured, receiving nods in response.

 

“I’ll show you out.” Nicole removed herself from her embrace and began to lead the social worker out of the house.

 

“Wait!” Waverly yelled suddenly before sprinting up the stairs, leaving Wynonna and Nicole to look at each other confusedly.

 

Waverly rushed back down the stairs, a teddy bear in hand, and made her way over to the departing two.

 

“Make sure she keeps this? Please?” Waverly implored, placing the old bear in the baby’s waiting arms, the latter giggling happily. “He’s called Mr. Plumpkins, she doesn’t sleep well without him.” She explained and the social worker nodded in understanding.

 

“Of course.” With that they all began to make their way outside, Nicole walking her to her car and helping to strap the baby in while the Earp sisters remained on their porch. 

 

The scene of a baby being sent away with a near stranger all too familiar.

 

“I wish we could keep her.” Wynonna said in a near whisper as they watched baby Welcome be taken away. Waverly glanced at her sister and, seeing the tears in her eyes, knew she was talking about a different babygirl that was thousands of miles away, safe. Safe from the absolute hell on earth that is Purgatory.

 

Waverly took her sisters hand and squeezed, using her free hand to wipe away her own tears, her own voice a choked whisper as she said:

 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts so if y'all have any you can hmu on my tumblr: https://thespideyranger.tumblr.com/


End file.
